Fanfiction: The Redwoods
Characters 4059516.png|Marcella (Grandma) The royal lady who loves her husband and guides her children to the right direction. Screen_Shot_2016-02-12_at_9.11.07_AM.png|Leonard (Grandpa) He's Grandpa Leonard, who loves his wife and loves his grandchildren! 1391670.png|Harper (mom) She's the darling mom who is both elegant and well-mannered. 2430680 orig.jpg|Joseph (dad) He's the royal king of this family. He takes all the decisions wisely. 3343142_orig.png|Porzia (Biggy #1) She's the regal Porzia, a total fashion professional! She LOVES style! 2689668_orig.jpg|Frances (Biggy #2) She's our beautiful Frances. She loves dancing and aso adores the family. 5897791_orig.png|Cadenza (Biggy #3) She's the kind-hearted Candenza who just won't stop at any curve! 2006103_orig.png|Rilerella (Middle #1) She's the classy Rilerella who loves to throw parties! 1256086_orig.png|Jennifer (Middle #2) She's the sporty Jennifer who loves being outdoors. 3832303.png|Leslie (Middle #3) She's Leslie who just adores tiaras! She enjoys shopping too! 3907538_orig.png|Lilliana (Pookie #1) She's the eldest pookie of this family. She loves wearing dresses. 9748120_orig.png|Meara (Pookie #2) The darling Mearaloves her fishy a lot. 3049696.png|Noah (Pookie #3) He's the darling Noah, strong and cute! He loves to sing! 4752202_orig.png|Faith (Pookie #4) She's the youngest pookie, Faith. She loves to play and is very gentle. 2542269_orig.jpg|Sugar (Uppie #1) She's the tough uppie, strong and cute. Her fur shines bright in summer! 594497.png|Creiddlyladl (Uppie #2) She's Creiddlyladl, the sweet uppie! She loves her meatloaf! Family staff 1980910_orig.png|Callista (Maid #1) She's the family's first maid Castilla who loves to help out. 8687889_orig.png|Desiderata (Maid #2) She's the family's second maid that helps out with suitcases and luggage for traveling! 5682697.png|Esme (Chef) The family's super talented chef! Screen Shot 2016-02-12 at 9.10.33 AM.png|Leilani (Driver) She's Leilani, the family's pilot and driver! 2015936_orig.png|Caroline (Stylist #1) She's Caroline, the family's first stylist. She loves designing clothes! 8264784_orig.png|Paige (Stylist #2) She's the family's makeup artist for important occasions! Prologue Your slick black limo pulls up to a castle like mansion built with regal cobblestones in 1764. Around the mansion, there is a 2016 Mercedes Benz in a 6-car garage, a tennis court, and a garden. You ring the doorbell and you see a young woman named Harper escort you down the stairs, passing the porch with the maple finished benches. The main floor consists of many things. First when you walk in through our double decker glass doors and see the gold and silver detailing on the walls and roof of the home, you will be greeted by the staff, and have your coat hung in our living room. After that you will get the feel of the old yet elegant look of the house, with the state of the art kitchen, and a dining room, you'll have a glorious time. As you go up to have a relaxing break, you will walk to the elegant, up-to-date bathroom and put on a fluffy pink robe with your initials embroidered at the bottom. You will be allowed to sleep in the guest room, while the others go to their spots. You lay on the guest room's puffy memory foam king size bed, and you think about the glorious time you will have. Chapter One - Welcome To The Family In the private jet,